Not a girl, a woman
by xXLove'n'SexXx
Summary: When Matty goes to knock on Jenna's door after she suddenly gets mad at him, he is instead greeted by her mother, Lacey Hamilton. And Lacey knows exactly how to help Matty.
"Do you wanna drive me back to my place?"

"Yeah sure!" Matty Mckibben answered his girlfriend. He and Jenna had been together for almost a year now and Matty knew that this situation always led to him on top (or bottom) of Jenna. He grabbed her hand and walked her out the party and straight into his car. After driving for about 15 minutes Jenna put down her phone.

"You can drop me off here" She said in a completely neutral tone.

"Why?" Matty answered confused. "Oh, should I sneak in through the backdoor?" He said while parking in an ally.

"No, you should drop me off here and turn the car around." Jenna said nonchalantly. "Then you should drive home."

"Oh come on baby, I thought we were gonna do it tonight."

"Huh, in your dreams Mckibben!" Jenna said before getting out the car and walking away. Matty sat there confused but soon decided that he shouldn't mess with Jenna right now and drove off.

After driving for about 5 minutes he started thinking about how Jenna had acted. Why did she want me to drop her off so far away from her house? What if she's not even going home? She's probably cheating on me! Matty turned the car away and started heading towards Jenna's house.

He went around to the backside of the house and knocked gently on the glass door. No answer. He knocked harder. Still nothing. He started banging on the door not caring about the fact that it might break considering how strong he is. The light turned on in the room and he saw a silhouette walk towards the door. The figure grabbed the curtain and drew it aside furiously. There looking back at Matty stood Mrs. Hamilton. She looked him in the eyes with a look filled with anger but it quickly turned friendly when she realized who it was. She slid the door open.

"Matty, what's happening? Why are you knocking so angri-"

"Where's Jenna?" Matty said, cutting her off.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I called her about half an hour ago, asking her to come home so that she could help me with something."

"That bitch, she's probably out fucking some other guy." Matty mumbled just a little too loudly. But Lacey didn't say anything. "So what was she supposed to help you with that was so important?" He said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh it's just some stuff with the water pipes in the kitchen I told Kevin I would fix." Matty chuckled.

"You should have called him instead, Jenna doesn't know anything about this stuff."

"Yeah, but then he would get all 'I told you so' for being right about me not being able to do it." Matty smiled.

"You know I could probably help you with that, I happen to know a thing or two about that stuff."

"Oh could you! You're such a sweetheart! You know, Jenna doesn't treat you right. If I was you're woman I'd always be there for you." She said looking at him in a strange way that kind of seemed seductive.

"Thank you Mrs. Hamilton." Slightly weirded out but not showing it. Mrs. Hamilton had always been his number one in his "wanna fuck but can't" list. She was a total milf. Too bad it was his girlfriend's mother.

Matty had spent a solid 45 minutes trying to fix the pipes before finally finishing. It was a little weird that Mrs. Hamilton had just stood there next to him looking at him work but he hadn't thought much of it. He stood up.

"Oh no, your shirts all wet and dirty." Lacey said "Wait a minute and let me get you a new one." She walked of before coming in with a shirt that looked a bit small, especially for someone with muscles like Matty. But he didn't want to complain.

"Is there anywhere I can change?" He asked.

"Oh it's fine, just change in the living room." She answered. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged it upwards. When he had the shirt over his head he suddenly felt it get pulled forcefully and as soon as his face was out he felt somebody's mouth crash into his. His first reaction was to kiss back before realizing that it was Lacey by feeling two big breast push up against his chest. He pushed her of and she landed on the couch.

"What's wrong big boy?" Lacey said "Don't act like you don't want me" Matty looked att her for a second. She had already taken of her shirt and was lying there in a bra and a short skirt. He quickly decided and got on top of her, kissing her passionately. His mouth went down to her neck and started trailing down to her huge boobs. It was a front clasp. He put his head between her breasts and skillfully opened the clasp with his teeth. She gasped in awe as she felt him suck on her tits. Matty got up and grabbed her skirt ripping it apart with his bare hands. Lacey's jaw dropped.

"That was expensive you know…" She said smiling.

"Whatever…" He answered with a grin. While he unbuckled his jeans. She pulled them down and saw his giant unconcealable boner through his boxer briefs. She couldn't help herself and quickly pulled down his underwear as well.

"You're huge!" She yelled.

"10 and a half inches baby." He said taking off her panties. He got in between her legs and thrust into her to the hilt without warning. "You're so fucking tight!" He yelled. He slowly slid out of her, listening the sound of her moaning, and quickly thrust into her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in to the hilt again.

"Oh yes, Matty!" She shouted, which really turned him on. So he started thrusting in and out quickly. She grabbed his ass. "You're ass is so nice!" She yelled moaning at the same time. "It was all I could think about while I was watching you work.

"You're tits are so fucking huge!" He said and dipped his head down there, motorboating her while thrusting into her.

"AH MATTY!" She shouted as she came around him, making him come at the same time.

"AWESOME!" He yelled as her walls clenching around him made him empty himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her with his head still on top of her breast. He finished coming and pulled out. "Wait!" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"I didn't wear a condom." He said realizing what he had done.

"Oh don't worry rookie. I'm on the pill."

"Thank God!"

"That was great Matty, it really was."

"Was? What makes you think that I'm done?" He said with a mischievous smile, putting the tip of his cock by her entrance. She moaned. But then she flipped them over so that she was sitting on the side of his dick.

"I'm not a girl like Jenna honey, I'm a woman. I got some tricks up my sleeve." She said with a serious face. He smiled.

"Round two…"


End file.
